The present invention relates to a penile band and collar device, biasable and self-adjusting in construction, for use, without surgery, in interaction with a penile organ having initial and further perimeter dimensions, with regard to which the device supplies movement, and magnetic and therapeutic effect.
No references were found specifically relating to the present invention in this crowded art. One reference which has marginal relation to the invention, though substantially different in structure and function is the Atchley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,948. Other distinguishable prior art; related to structural fabrication, general magnetic application or penile erection enhancing devices; found in the process of a patent search include U.S. Patents to Baermann, U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,185; Griffin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,956; Sherman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,601; Nakayama, U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,620; Griffith et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,804; Ardizzone, U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,438; Mooreville et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,897; Russell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,383; Schwaninger, U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,079; Khouri, U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,583; Merrill et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,890; Gottschalk, U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,209; Susic, U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,003; Fischell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,461; and Stubling et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,006,415.
Additionally, the published literature, or commercial advertising, has made reference in recent years to the general health benefits of magnetic or biomagnetic treatments to compromised or diseased areas of the body, although no specific similar reference to the structural and functional elements and benefits of the present invention has been found.
Specifically, the Atchley ""948 patent reference teaches a xe2x80x9cTherapeutic Device,xe2x80x9d and more particularly a male genital device for affecting or enhancing erection of the human penis. This reference further, structurally, teaches a resilient strip for being tightly wrapped around the penis near the base thereof, or pubic bone. The Atchley strip is provided with many radially extending projections, utilized, within the teaching of this reference, to restrict the flow of blood from the penis to produce an erection of the organ. In contradistinction with the present invention, Atchley does not teach the functional or structural application of magnetic field charge; band construction to permit and adjust to changing dimensions of a penile organ, of lesser or greater magnitude, i.e., self-adjusting function; or diversity of positional location of installment on a penile organ; as the present invention does. The Atchley reference further teaches xe2x80x98solexe2x80x99 employment of a physical force-effect, to restrict blood vessels such as the subcutaneous dorsal vein and the deep dorsal vein, within the penis; rather than the application of a therapeutic magnetic field, and contemporaneous, self-adjusting size and pressure in relation to the entire cross-sectional anatomy of the penis, with a diversity of pre-selectable installment areas therealong; as is the case with the present invention, and its utilization.
The Baermann ""185 reference teaches a xe2x80x9cPermanent Magnetic Arrangement For Therapeutic Purposes,xe2x80x9d having two rubber-type magnetic foil strips in which permanent magnet xe2x80x98particlesxe2x80x99 are embedded in fine distribution in a thermoplastic binder layer. As taught, the magnetic foil strips in this reference are of identical tubular form for surrounding a portion of the body such as part of an arm or leg having a fractured bone. Each of the foil strips is axially separate from each other. Each of the two foil strips taught have a radially inner surface and a corresponding radially outer surface. One of the inner surfaces is formed as a north magnetic pole, the other as a south magnetic pole, with each of the outer surfaces being formed of an opposite polarity to its corresponding inner surface. Individual application of layers of such strips is intended to augment opposite charge positioning only perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of its tubular forms; and such individual layering is taught for optimal use of the Baermann device. Thus, in distinction from the present invention, additional layers of a tubular device are wrapped around a limb or cast on a limb.
Additionally, Baermann does not teach a true self-adjusting device, in the manner of the present invention, changeable and size-responsive to the changing cross-section or dimensions physiologically brought about within an organ. Nor is there any reason suggested in the Baermann teaching xe2x80x98whyxe2x80x99 this would be important, or why this would constitute part of the use, structure or function of its magnetic foils. Additionally, the Baermann teaching with respect to magnet type, positional placement and magnetic function, as well as magnet securement, is substantially different from those of the present invention. Further, there is no specific or adequate general teaching set forth as to how or why this device would be adoptable, at all, to the physiology and anatomy of a penile organ. More specifically the Baermann reference distinguishably teaches the intended therapeutic applications for conditions such as a fractured bone; and is intended for use, as taught, in a layered, bandage-like manner, hence its teaching to position one of its devices over-the-other, or over a plaster cast on a bone fracture.
Griffin ""956 teaches a reversible magnetic therapeutic device and method of use, principally designed to address strained and sprained muscles, bruised tissues and stiff and arthritic joints in fore and hind limbs, or arms and legs of animals and humans. In its broadest teaching, this reference provides for a two-sided flexible wrapper piece; claiming alternatively and indefinitely to enclose a limb xe2x80x9cin either of two sleeve-like optional configurations with one or the other side of the wrapperxe2x80x9d (emphasis added) piece xe2x80x9cengaging thexe2x80x9d limb. It does teach the use of magnets with a north-south axes. However, the magnets are deployed xe2x80x9cperpendicularly to the plane of the wrapper and with all the north poles on one side of the wrapper and all the south poles on the other side;xe2x80x9d (claim 1, Griffin, col. 12). Additionally, Griffin teaches a xe2x80x9claminationxe2x80x9d of two flexible sheetsxe2x80x9d having separate compartments for individual magnets. Griffin further discloses/claims specific methods of use for its wrapper, in substantial distinction to the present invention, in teaching its steps in substantial relation to a fore limb or hind limb, of: (1) exposing the limb, xe2x80x9csubstantially completely around the periphery thereofxe2x80x9d to a xe2x80x9cnorth pole magnetic flux directed radially thereinxe2x80x9d to obtain a reduction in pain; and, then: (2) exposing the limb completely around its periphery to a south pole magnetic flux directed radially therein to restore the limb to healthy condition.
To ostensibly attempt to achieve this, Griffin provides for another method of use having the steps of: (1) applying its xe2x80x9cwrapper as a sleeve completely enclosingxe2x80x9d the limb, with the north poles of the magnets on one side of the wrapper being turned inwardly, for sufficient time to obtain reduction in pain; and then: (2) xe2x80x9cremoving and reversing the wrapper and reapplying it as a sleeve completely enclosingxe2x80x9d the limb, xe2x80x9cwith the south poles of the magnets turned inwardly,xe2x80x9d for a sufficient time to obtain improvement in the health condition of the limb. Griffin""s many examples of treatment problems, for which its device and method of use are intended to address, specifically stress and emphasize strained or sprained muscles, bruised tissues and stiff or arthritic joints of horses and humans, distinguishing xe2x80x98painxe2x80x99 from xe2x80x98healthy conditionxe2x80x99 in its treatment modalities. No mention is made, nor use addressed, adopted or disclosed; for treating any pathology, disease or blood circulation problems of a penile organ, as is the case of the present invention.
Also, Griffin does not disclose a truly, dimensionally responsive, self-adjusting comfort fit band for soft tissue application; but, rather, tight wrapping around a limb to achieve a certain stationary magnetic alignment. Additionally, the Griffin reference teaches, only application, along the limb""s periphery of xe2x80x98onexe2x80x99 polar magnetic charge; namely, north or south, depending on which inward side of Griffin""s wrapper is installed against the limb as a sleeve. While the present invention sets up a number of positive and negative magnetic field charges which are flux-oriented, both perpendicular to the perimeter of its band and along its lengthwise, elliptical, circumferential or other perimeter configurations; and does so in both contracted and self-adjusted, extended positions, without reversal of sides or repositioning of the present invention once initially installed. Nor does Griffin employ multiple component magnets, in preferred embodiments, to achieve its magnetic flux, as the present invention to achieve its magnetic field.
The Sherman ""601 reference simply teaches a xe2x80x9cFisherman""s Hatbandxe2x80x9d designed to hold flies, or other similar fishing accoutrements. Sherman teaches an axial array of individually secured magnets positioned in no meaningful or disclosed pattern, to extend on either side of its securement stitching. No therapeutic purpose is disclosed or addressed as an object of this invention; and as disclosed, structurally, no such function or purpose is encompassed in the Sherman teaching. Additionally, the hatband of Sherman is only adjustable, in strictly a preselected manual manner, by virtue of a separate connected resilient strap (its element 24) and fastener (26), as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the Sherman drawings. Sherman""s magnetic purpose is the further attraction of metal fishing items to the hatband, on which they are positioned, in vast distinction to the magnetic and therapeutic objects of the present invention.
The Nakayama ""620 reference teaches a xe2x80x9cMagnetic Medical Treatment Devicexe2x80x9d; the Griffith ""804 reference, a xe2x80x9cDevice For Electromagnetic Treatment Of Living tissuexe2x80x9d; and the Ardizzone ""438 reference, a xe2x80x9cFlexible Magnetic Pad With Multi-directional Constantly Alternating Polarity Zones.xe2x80x9d Each of these references teach a device substantially distinguishable, structurally and functionally from the present invention; having different magnetic or electrical arrays, positioning or patterning, and lacking self-adjusting means and invention objects relating to the therapeutic treatment of blood circulation and tissue pathologies of a physiologically compromised penile organ. They also differ in their respective means of installment and ability to therapeutically and positionally respond to the changing dimensions or size of a penile organ, among other differences.
The balance of the prior art found is even less relevant, structurally and functionally, to the present invention.
None of the references found in the prior art specifically illustrate, disclose or claim the Magnetic Therapeutic Penile Band Device of the present invention. Nor is the present invention obvious in view of any of the prior art listed, or reasonable combination thereof. In addition, all of the relevant prior art, such as it exists, heretofore known, suffer from a number of disadvantages.
None of the prior art devices, or respectively related methods of use, address the problem of providing a self-adjusting device sensitive to changing proportions or dimensionality of a penile organ, while continuing to produce and exert an axial and periphery magnetic field charge based on interacting polarities, differential band flexibility and construction and magnetic pocketing means; throughout the organ""s natural changes in size.
The prior art also suffers in it inability to provide a user-friendly, comfort fit and self-adjustable therapeutic device or instrument of simple construction, for treating difficulties or pathology in the blood vessels, nerves, erectile tissue and muscles adjacent and functional with respect to a penile organ.
Also, none of the prior art devices or methods provide the reasonable structural and functional ability to easily reposition a therapeutic penile band device at various locations on a penile organ to address anatomical and physiological problems, accordingly, more relevant thereto.
Additional limitations in the prior art include providing securement, support or pocketing of single or multi-component magnetic charges in an effective arrangement so as to both allow for self-adjustment to size change in a penile organ and provide positive and negative magnetic charge interaction directly along the periphery or perimeter of such an organs while providing a uniform, comfortable and therapeutic pressure against a penal organ, which is non-emasculating and not physiologically invasive or interrupting in its nature.
These and other disadvantages, structurally and functionally, of the prior art, will become apparent in reviewing the remainder of the present specification, claims and exemplar illustrations.
Accordingly, to solve the problems endemic in the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a size-self-adjusting, magnetically therapeutic penile band device having a differentially flexible securing band and magnet pocketing assembly layer, providing size responsive adjustment to changing penile organ size, and a magnetic field along and adjacent to the penile organ to therapeutically improve circulation and blood flow in such an organ; inadequate blood flow and circulation being the prime reasons for impotence or erectile dysfunction.
It is a further object of the invention to utilize in a special and novel manner the benefits known to exist in magnetic field treatment in the area of penile organ tissue; and to provide a device, in this regard, which will sizably adjust to a flaccid penile organ and a penile organ which experiences tumescence (swelling of the organ), change in penile circumference or perimeter, or the onset of an erectile state; responding in size to dimensions to all of these dimensional changes in a penile organ, while remaining substantially consistent or uniform in the pressure exerted by the present invention on such an organ.
It is a further related object of the invention to facilitate the necessary size adaptations of it support band by a special and novel placement of selected magnets formed in groups or portions and aligned in adjacent opposite magnetic poles, such that when the magnets mounted on the device attract each other during a general flaccid state, folded portions take up part of the perimeter of the invention""s support band to fit snugly and comfortably to the penile organ, and when the magnetic groupings or portions are forced apart by the pressure of an enlarging penile organ, the folded portions are released to allow the available perimeter length of the invention""s support band to comfortably adjust to the increased size of the penile organ without bringing to bear any substantial additional pressure on such an organ.
It is yet a further object of the invention to employ selected construction materials which better facilitate the invention""s ability to be more responsive to its magnetic components, to affect the novel size adaptations in response to the given perimeter size of a penile organ, and to place the magnetic field created by the placement of the magnets closer to tissue portions on a penile organ, for greater therapeutic and medical effect.
It will, therefore, be understood that substantial and distinguishable structural and functional advantages are realized in the present invention over the prior art devices; and that the present invention""s novel structure, diverse utility, and broad functional applications, in comparison to the prior art, serve as important bases of novelty and distinction in this regard.
The foregoing and other objects of the invention can be achieved with the present invention, device, assembly and functional method of use; which is a magnetic therapeutic penile band for use in uniform pressure and size-responsive contact and interaction with areas on a penile organ, and in interaction with physiological dimension and size changes of such an organ. The magnetic therapeutic penile band of the present invention is provided with a support band of partial flexible construction having first and second ends and first and second perimeter portions; and the structural capacity and means for containing, compartmentalizing, or pocketing, a number of separate magnetic portions. The invention is provided with a plurality of magnetic portions, each of which has one or more components having a positive area, substantially positive (South) in magnetic field charge; and a negative area, substantially negative (North) in magnetic field charge. Each of the plurality of magnetic portions is mounted and pocketed on the support band so that each is serially aligned and spaced, and oppositely charged in adjacent positional relation to one another. The invention is also provided with structural means for coupling the first and second ends of the support band. Therefore, by virtue of the above recited structural and functional elements and means, the magnetic therapeutic penile band is installable about or around a preselected location on a penile organ in a contacted manner; and is self-adjusting to, while remaining in uniform pressured contact with, a penile organ in its flaccid state and in its dimensionally changing and erectile state, while providing a magnetic field to all adjacent tissue areas in relation to where the invention is installed on a penile organ. The invention, thereby, changes, automatically, in perimeter or circumferential size to accommodate such size changes in a penile organ, whether larger or smaller in dimensional magnitude, without substantially increasing in its contacted pressure against a penile organ.